One Guy and a Vampire
by Matsuko Hirioko
Summary: Zack's life is pretty ordinary. But his new friend Cloud has a secret: he's a vampire.
1. Cloud

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's some new stuff. I wasn't quite sure about this, but feedback is greatly appreciated! For those who are waiting for Pulse, be patient- I've got a new chapter in the works.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. The story and all its characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura/ Square Enix.**

**Warning: Maybe some typos.**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

"Hey...look at that blonde guy over there..."

_"Huh? Oh, yeah...the new kid..."_

_"Hey, he's cute! Why is he sitting all alone?"_

_"I don't know...there's negative vibes coming from him."_

_"Yeah, those bright blue eyes look too extravagant for his pale face..."_

It was all the second year class of Blackwood Academy talked about. The mysterious transfer student from Nibelheim, with no background story to go on. Maybe it was his pale face or the unnerving vibes coming from him that scared everyone away, but Cloud Strife of only 15 years old sat alone every day.

At least, until Zack showed up.

16 year-old Zack Fair was tall, lean with a muscular build, athletic, with spiky black hair and unusual eyes. Bright, confident sapphire that looked like the color would shatter like glass, revealing a more spontaneous shade of blue. And, that he, Zack, who could woo any girl in his class, was gay...ish. Sure, he liked girls too, but he thought bisexual was a hideous word and he liked shaking things up a bit. So he referred himself as gayish. He didn't mind people knowing about it, he just worried that the person he was dating would get hurt. Which was what happened last year. Two upper-classmen beat Kaine, Zack's last boyfriend, into a pulp after the secret had spilled loose. Zack, not proud of the fact that Kaine almost died and he couldn't help him, transferred schools and vowed to keep a tighter lid on his relationships.

* * *

Zack was standing in line for food when the lonely blond sitting at a table by the window caught his eye. Cloud kept his head down, but nervously glanced around like he had a bomb in his pocket, ready to explode. Zack saw an opportunity. He impatiently waited in line, continously glancing back to see if anyone would sit with the blond, ruining his chance. Finally he reached the front, ordered, got his food and zoomed over to the table. Cloud did not take note of his arrival.

"Uh, hi...can I sit here?" Zack asked, trying not to sound sarcastic. Cloud looked up. He nodded. Zack smiled sincerely and sat down. Cloud looked at him.

"You have curious eyes...like a glass blue." Cloud said. He did not have a Translyvanian accent, like Zack assumed he would for some reason.

"Oh yeah? Well, if I had to name the color, that would probably be it." Zack replied. "What about yours? They look like they've seen alot."

Cloud's eyes seemed to flash, like he was reminiscing. A small grin appeared on his face. A grin that an insane man would wear. It frightened Zack slightly.

"Yeah...I have seen alot. Oh, I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you." Cloud said, in a slight panic, like he was worried that Zack would run away. The apology helped the black haired boy relax.

"No problem. So, what was it like in Nibelheim?" he asked.

"Cold. It was a mountain town, so we'd get heavy snowfall." Cloud replied. It made sense. People from snowy places normally had pale skin.

"So what about my eyes?"

"Huh?" Zack asked, off-guard.

"What would you call the color of my eyes?" Cloud asked. Zack took a deeper look into the blond's eyes. He saw some sadness in them, like a scarred navy sky after witnessing a ship sink or a bloody battle.

"...Scarred navy. Like the sky after a horrible event." Zack replied. He realized the silliness of the suggestion, so he got a little embarrassed. Cloud pondered the name for a moment, and smiled. It was the saddest, loneliest smile Zack had ever seen.

"I was hoping you would say something along the lines of that." the blond said. At that moment, Zack just wanted to reach and hug the lonely thing sitting across from him. But that would be out of place. The mood in the room seemed to intensify. Cloud noticed Zack's gloomy expression.

"Oh, oops. I always seem to depress everyone." Cloud said, still smiling, but this time, trying to brighten the mood. He stretched out his hand to Zack.

"I'm Cloud," he said. Zack smiled. He took Cloud's hand and shook it briefly.

"I'm Zack."


	2. The Ouija Board

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry about the wait. Enjoy!**

Life after Zack had met Cloud got a bit more interesting. Out of the blue every once and a while, Cloud would stop talking and fixate on something in the room. Or he would disappear for days at a time, save for weird phone calls to Zack's house. It made the black haired boy nervous, but it was alot better than being bored.

Zack's telephone rang loudly in the middle of the night. Groaning and mumbling random curses, Zack stumbled into the kitchen. He sighed when he saw 'STRIFE C' on his caller ID.

"Hello?" Zack asked tiredly.

"Zack? You sound tired." Cloud's voice said.

"Well it's kind of 12 in the morning...what's up?"

"I need you to come over to my house, right now." Cloud said.

"...What?" Zack asked.

"C'mon! Please?" Cloud pouted. Zack sighed loud enough for the blond to know he was annoyed.

"Where is your house at?" he asked.

"Why, my house number is 14 Crescent." Cloud stated.

"Funny. I'm at 12 Crescent. If we're on the right street, we're neighbours." Zack said. Cloud was silent.

"Maybe. Flick your light on and off."

Zack flickered the light in his kitchen.

"Hey, yeah! Hold on, I'll be over in a minute." Cloud hung up. Zack put his phone back on its cradle and turned on the porch light, surprised to see Cloud's smiling face waiting at the step.

"Whoa! You're fast..." Zack said, his heart racing from the shock. "Now, what is it you want?" he asked, opening the door. Cloud held up a box that said 'Ouija Board'. Zack's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. It's the perfect time to use it, too. Old houses like this are prime haunting spots." Cloud said happily. He pulled out a lighter and lit the few white candles he had brought with him. He set them on the kitchen counter, which Zack had to yank a newspaper from it catching fire, clearing a spot for the Ouija board. Cloud happily set it up, surrounding it in candles and placing a silver coin in the middle. Zack had never seen a ouija board: It looked handmade, with the letters positioned so they made a circle. In the top corners were the words 'YES' and 'NO'. In the middle at the bottom was 'GOOD BYE'. Cloud could tell Zack was curious.

"Do you see the way the letters are in the formation of a circle? It's so if we encounter an evil spirit, it'll be trapped in the board. The silver coin helps, too." Cloud explained briefly. He took out a heart shaped piece of wood with a hole in the middle.

"This piece of wood is called a planchette. It's used for spelling out an answer from the spirits," he mumbled. He was wearing a black hoodie, which he flipped up the hood. He looked at Zack.

"Now, it's time...to contact those who've died long agoooo..." Cloud said in a ghost voice. He placed his fingertips on the planchette, motioning for Zack to do the same. The black haired boy gingerly rested his fingers on the the planchette. At the same time, the house creaked as thunder rumbled outside. Cloud looked at him and gave him one of those "oh shit" smiles.

"I'll ask the first question. Is anyone here?" he called out. The planchette lurched slightly, then moved slowly to the 'YES' in the top right corner.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked out loud. The planchette moved again.

C-A-R-O-L.

"Okay, Zack. Ask a question." Cloud said. Zack nodded nervously.

"Right. When did you die, spirit?" he called out.

1-7-2-2.

"How did you die?" Zack asked.

P-O-I-S-O-N-I-N-G.

"Who killed you?" Cloud said.

V-L-A-D S-T-R-I-F-E.

The blond gasped. Suddenly, lightning flashed over the house, illuminating through the windows. The lights flicked on and off, and moans echoed through the halls. A door slammed upstairs as something crashed near the stairs. Zack was terrified.

"Cloud! What's going on?!" he demanded panickingly. Cloud looked back to the board.

"Why are you here, Carol?" Cloud asked. The planchette lurched on the board.

N-O-T F-O-R R-E-V-E-N-G-E.

Cloud sighed with relief. More doors slammed upstairs as thunder cracked loudly outside.

"Are you a bad spirit?" Zack asked. The planchette moved to 'NO'.

T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U.

The planchette moved to 'GOOD BYE' as the lights returned and the noises upstairs stopped.

"What was that?" Zack asked.

"I guess our ghost left. Wanna ask another ghost some questions?" Cloud asked.

"No." Zack replied. The planchette moved.

Y-O-U A-R-E N-O F-U-N.

Cloud laughed.

"...Fine. What's your name, spirit?" Zack grumbled.

T-H-A-T-S N-O-T I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T R-I-G-H-T N-O-W. Y-O-U A-R-E I-N G-R-A-V-E D-A-N-G-E-R Z-A-C-K F-A-I-R.

"Grave danger? What does that mean?"

V-L-A-D S-T-R-I-F-E I-S C-O-M-I-N-G.

Cloud gasped again.

"No...when?!" he demanded.

"Vlad?" Zack asked.

"I'll explain later. But spirit, when is he coming?"

Y-O-U A-R-E S-A-F-E A-T M-O-M-E-N-T. B-U-T H-E I-S C-O-M-I-N-G F-O-R C-L-O-U-D.

Cloud looked worried. The planchette moved to 'GOOD BYE'. Cloud 'closed' the board and put out the candles.

"Who's Vlad?" Zack asked.

"He's kind of an object of terror for me. Vlad Strife is a vampire who's had his eye on me for quite a long time." Cloud replied.

"Oh? For how long?" Zack asked, not believing his friend.

"Since around 1721. He even went as low as to poison a girl named Carol Evans, the same ghost we just talked to." Cloud said. Zack gasped. Cloud looked at him.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this, but circumstances call for it. Now Zack, I hope this doesn't hamper our friendship in anyway, but I'm a vampire." Cloud said. He didn't seem proud of the fact.

"So you don't have to eat or breathe?" Zack asked. Cloud pondered the question.

"I can if I want to, actually- mine is a unique situation. I still need to breathe like normal humans." he replied. Zack shuddered.

"I see. So, are we done now?" he asked. Cloud nodded.

"Thanks for helping me out." he said, smiling. Man, Zack adored his smile. He blushed slightly. Cloud picked up his ouija board.

"See ya tomorrow." Cloud said. Zack turned off all the lights and headed back upstairs.


	3. Saturday At The Mall

**Hi, everyone!**

**I hope it wasn't too much of a wait for this chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Zack's sleep was disturbed by the bright sunlight that peeked through his windows. Blinking, but reeling away slightly when his sight was blinded by the sun. He yawned, rising in his bed. He felt something hit him in the chest, startling him. His eyes instantly went to tufts of blond hair peeking out from beneath the covers. Panicking, Zack pulled them away to reveal Cloud.

"ARGH! CLOUD, WAKE UP!" Zack snapped. Cloud shut his eyes tighter and groaned in complaint.

"Zackk...I was asleep, you know," he sleepily in a pouting voice. His blue eyes opened to look at Zack moodily.

"But this isn't your house...why didn't you go home?!" Zack asked angrily. Cloud thought about it before trying his loneliest puppy-dog face on Zack.

"You heard what the ouija board said...I'm in danger. I didn't really want to go home," he replied. Zack laughed.

"But that was a dream!"

Cloud looked confused. "No it wasn't."

Zack's jaw dropped. Cloud smiled apologetically.

"I really am a vampire."

Zack rubbed his temples and sighed. Cloud tilted his head slightly, curiously examining the black haired boy.

"You don't believe me?" he looked dismayed and embarassed.

"Yeah, I do, Cloud...I'm just having a hard time letting it soak in." Zack replied sourly. Cloud endured the silence that followed after before drifting back to sleep. Zack grinned, forgiving the blond. He was just about to get out of his bed when a cold hand grabbed his.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cloud asked.

"Just downstairs for some toast. You want some?"

Cloud nodded childishly. Zack smiled again. Cloud let go of his hand reluctantly, allowing the black haired boy to go downstairs. He rolled to Zack's side of the bed, reveling in his heavenly scent. A smile remained on his lips.

Zack returned minutes later to Cloud, who looked at him through his big blue eyes. Cloud was childish in a cute way to Zack.

"I like your smell." Cloud admitted, hiding his blushing face under Zack's blue blanket. He rolled over so Zack could make himself comfortable.

"Do you like your toast plain?"

"Yes, plain is fine, thanks Zack." Cloud replied, sitting up. He graciously took a piece of toast and took a small bite out of it.

"Is it good?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded his head repeatedly. Zack laughed. He took a big bite out of his piece of toast, watching Cloud eat his in swift, polite bites.

"Well, it's Saturday, kiddo...want do you want to do?" Zack asked.

"Can we go to the mall?" Cloud said. Zack nodded. A big grin spread on Cloud's white face. He put down his piece of toast and jumped out of Zack's bed. He turned to face the black haired boy, leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks for letting me stay over! Come pick me up when you're ready, 'kay?" Cloud said, excitedly ripping through Zack's house until he tripped and fell down the stairs. Zack put a hand where Cloud has kissed him and grinned.

Zack knocked on Cloud's door. He was dressed to kill: black jeans, a colorful t-shirt and his favorite pair of Converse. He felt like a million bucks.

Cloud finally answered the door, with a slightly weary look on his face. All fatigue washed away when he smiled. He too was dressed to kill: a black t-shirt, with grey skinny jeans and a red pair of skater shoes. He pulled on a blue hoodie and stepped out of the door. They began their epic journey to the mall. The walk there was epic alright: Cloud almost got hit by a car more than once, he got his foot stuck in concrete and somehow managed to trip and fall over himself.

"So, is there anything in particular you want to look at here?" Zack asked. Cloud shrugged. He followed Zack into the big mall. At first when he saw all the color, he shied away, but he resorted to staying by Zack's side. Then, he pointed at an accessory store.

"There."

"Okay, what's there you want to buy?" Zack asked.

"I want to get my ear pierced." Cloud replied excitedly.

"Oh really? Well if you'll get one, I'll get one." The black haired boy said, injecting more fun into the situation. Cloud smiled.

"I'll pay, then!" he called out as he ran into the store. An older girl greeted the excited boy.

"I couldn't help but hear you wanted a piercing!" she said, smiling. "Do you see any you like?"

Cloud pressed a finger to his lips, looking among the piercings. He gasped and pointed to a small one: a silver wolf's head, with ring in it's mouth.

"It's perfect!" he exclaimed. Zack had just picked out a simple one, a silver stud.

"Okay, so where are we putting this bad boy?" The girl asked playfully. She frowned slightly when Cloud and Zack both pointed to their ears, but she kept her charm. She pointed over to two chairs side by side.

"So who's going first?" she asked. Cloud raised his hand. The girl invited him to sit down, grabbing Zack a chair. She wiped Cloud's earlobe with disinfectant, marked where the earring was going, and loaded the earring into her piercing gun. Cloud grabbed for Zack's hand, which the black haired boy caught Cloud's off guard. He squeezed Cloud's hand in assurance as the blond shot him a nervous glance.

"On the count of three...one...two...three!" the girl counted. The earring swiftly passed through Cloud's skin. The blond cringed slightly, his ear buzzing in slight pain. The girl congratulated him and put a backing into his new earring. She handed him a bottle of disinfectant, and told him to use it at least twice a day. He nodded and thanked her.

It was now Zack's turn. The black haired boy traded places with Cloud. He instantly took Zack's hand in his, squeezing it slightly. The girl repeated the same process, with no problems. The pain slightly burned in Zack's ear. She handed him a bottle of disinfectant and brought them over to the cash register to pay. It came out to be thirty-two fifty. Zack watched in awe as Cloud pulled out two twenty dollar bills and two quarters out of his very full wallet..

"Your change is eight dollars. Have a nice day, good luck with your earrings!" The girl said warmly. The boys thanked her and walked out of the store, squealing over their new piercings. Cloud suddenly ended the conversation and pointed at a photo booth. He pulled Zack over to it. They both got in the booth. Zack swifty pulled out his wallet and popped in four one dollar bills before Cloud had his wallet out. The booth clanked. They both looked at the screen in front of them. The light that was normally red turned green, meaning the machine was ready to take their photos.

"First pose...uh, silly!" Zack called out. He stuck out his tongue while Cloud gave him bunny ears, with a cute smile. Zack let him pick the next pose.

"Next one, normal!" Cloud exclaimed. Zack smiled. Cloud gave the peace sign with his tongue out. It was Zack's turn to call the pose.

"Crazy!" Zack said. He had both eyes scrunched up, with his tongue touching his nose. Cloud scrunched up his eyes and gave the rock on sign with his hand.

It was Cloud's turn. He poked Zack to make him look at him, and pressed his lips to Zack's. He closed his eyes. Zack responded very well, getting closer to Cloud and putting his hands at Cloud's waist. He put some feeling into the kiss, closing his eyes too just as the photo was taken.

When they developed minutes later, they looked amazing.


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the new chapter. Sorry if it's kind of short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. The series and its characters mentioned in this story belong to Tetsuya Nomura/Square Enix.**

**Warnings: Typos, shounen-ai.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

After the kiss in the photo booth, Zack and Cloud looked around the mall for an hour before calling it a day. Zack dropped Cloud off at his house and rummaged through his mailbox. Junk, junk, child support check (booyah!), letter from Dad in rehab, another letter from Mom in the mountains, letter from Kara and more junk. Zack put the child support check in his pocket, ripped up his father's letter and threw it away along with the junk mail. He opened his mother's letter.

_Zack,_

_We're having a wonderful time here. How are things at home? How's the new semester at school? Any new friends? I can't wait to hear all about it. I'm sorry for the abruptness of this letter, but Tyler and I are about to leave for a hike._

_Love,_

_Mom, Tyler, Jake and Helena_

_P.S: It wouldn't kill you to answer at least ONE letter from your father, would it? He's having a rough time too, Zack. Please give him another chance._

Zack snorted at the last sentence. He set his mom's letter on the kitchen table and opened his older sister Kara's letter.

_Zacky-kins!_

_How's holding up the fort? Still ignoring Dad? Haha, U you never change._

_College here is a BLAST. I miss U and everyone else, and I hope to be home for spring break this year._

_Is mom still up in the mountains? Crazy old wench._

_Anyways, I gotta go. Regan is throwing another fit._

_Love U!_

_Kara._

Zack laughed. After 2 years away, Kara's spelling hadn't improved. He set the letter on the table and took out some lined paper for him to write on. He decided to start with his mother.

_Mom,_

_Yeah, everything's great. I met this guy named Cloud. We actually just parted from hanging out in the mall. He's...interesting, for sure. I've included a picture, haha (I want it back, though!). The semester's been going good, my report card is actually pretty good._

_And yes Mom, it would kill me to answer one of "his" letters. I'm so sick of giving him chances. He's screwed up every single time. I'll consider forgiving him if he doesn't relapse as soon as he gets out of rehab._

_I gotta go answer Kara's letter now (and correct her spelling)._

_Love from your crooked son,_

_Zack._

He sealed the letter in an envelope, along with the picture of them kissing, and started on Kara's letter.

_Kara-kins,_

_Wow._

_2 years in college and your grammar hasn't improved. Oh, don't let me get you down. How is college, anyways?_

_Yes, I am still ignoring "him". Mom might call you and tattle on me. Ya-ay._

_It would be awesome to have you back for Spring Break. Let me know ASAP._

_Love,_

_Zacky-kins._

He went out his house to the post box down the street. He spared Cloud's house a glance before carrying on his merry way. When he walked back, he was surprised to Cloud waiting on the step, trembling slightly.

"Cloud?" he called out. The blonde looked at him. His face was even whiter than before, if that was possible. He looked at Zack through scared eyes.

The black haired boy walked up and hugged Cloud. Surprised, but nonetheless happy, Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's waist. He still trembled, even as he was held in comforting arms. Zack moved him inside and sat him on the couch. Zack sat beside him. The blond could not bring himself to look at Zack, his eyes surveying the rug that covered the ancient wooden floor.

"Cloud, what happened?" Zack asked. "I've never seen you so scared."

Scared? No, that wasn't the word.

_Flashback_

_Cloud skipped merrily up the stairs to his home. He had just spent the day hanging out with Zack. Sigh, Zack! The name made him tingle with happiness._

_All happiness faded away when he saw him in the doorway._

_Cloud's eyes looked at him in disbelief._

_His visitor was tall, slender, black hair, scarlet eyes. He was beautiful in every aspect, down to his quirky smile and pale skin. His smile widened._

_"Cloud," he said in a smooth, seductive voice. He stepped forward and kissed Cloud on the lips, quickly moving him inside. Cloud shied away._

_"What do you want, Vlad?" Cloud demanded. Still smiling, Vlad had Cloud suspended up in the air by his throat. He struggled wildly, but absolutely froze when sharp fangs brushed against his neck. The venom tingled against his skin. Vlad slammed the blond down on the floor, then positioning himself on top. He flashed a toothy grin, exposing his fangs._

_"You've gone soft. You haven't had one drop of blood since you've moved here. Look at that neighbour of yours," Vlad pointed to Zack walking down the street. "His blood smells delicious."_

_"If you dare touch him-" Cloud warned._

_"You'll what?" Vlad hissed, staring through Cloud's soul with his red eyes. He pushed his fangs against Cloud's neck, causing scratches to form. Cloud cried out. In vampire terms, 300 years meant you were only a baby, so another vampire's venom coursing through you was painful. The blond writhed on the floor as the venom made its way through his body. Laughing, Vlad walked out the door._

_"I'll be back. For you, and the human..."_

_End flashback._

Cloud fell on Zack's shoulder, tears rolling down his cold cheeks.

"Vlad...he came. He's coming for you!" Cloud cried out, sobbing. Zack put his hand around Cloud's shuddering shoulder. He gingerly kissed Cloud on the forehead.

"Vlad, schmad. I'll be okay." Zack tried to comfort the vampire. The blond shook his head. The doorbell rang. Zack reluctantly excused himself to go answer it. He gasped loudly.

"K...Kaine?"


	5. Kaine

**Hey guys!**

**Here's a new chapter!**

**And for fans who are still waiting for chapter 13 of Pulse, be patient- I'm having writer's block.**

**Warning: 3 guys in a bed. Nothing sexual, though (Sorry yaoi fans). Somewhat Zaine (Zack + Kaine), mild language and typos, probably.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

No...this was all wrong. He was supposed to be in the hospital still...or maybe Zack stopped counting.

"Zack," his visitor said. He was just as tall as Zack, slender, with short brown hair. His bangs covered one of his sad looking mahogany eyes. His arm was in a sling.

"Kaine...I though you were supposed to be in the hospital..." Zack said hesitantly. Kaine frowned.

"You're...not happy to see me?"

"Yeah, I am, don't get me wrong. Here, can you come inside?"

Kaine entered into Zack's house. He followed him into the living room, where Zack plopped himself beside Cloud. Kaine sat across from him.

"Kaine, this is Cloud. Cloud, this is my ex, Kaine." Zack made the introductions short and simple. Cloud nodded while Kaine smiled.

"Why did you come back?" Zack asked.

"I missed you, Zack. I'm so sorry about what I said in the hospital." Kaine said, remorse throughout his voice.

_Flashback_

_Ambulance crews put a gurney into the waiting ambulance. On it was Kaine, bloodied and bruised, with a broken arm and a concussion. Zack rushed to see him._

_"Kaine! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"_

_The brunette turned to him._

_"It's over. I fucking hate you! It's your fault!"_

_The paramedics closed the doors as the ambulance drove away, wailing its sirens down the street. Zack simply stared, mouth agape and heart broken._

_End flashback_

"I didn't mean it." Kaine said.

"It was my fault, you're right. I was the one who told about you. It got around and you paid the price. That's not fair. You had every right to hate me." Zack said. Kaine looked hurt.

"I thought about it...I decided to forgive you. I hate spending my nights alone, Zack. I don't want to hate you, I want your love. Is that so hard?"

Cloud gave Zack a worried look. The black haired boy pulled Cloud close. Kaine looked defeated. Cloud squished in closer, rubbing the two red lines that descended down his neck.

"Kaine, a part of me will always love you, okay? But I love Cloud." Zack said. Cloud looked at him as more tears filled his eyes. Kaine nodded.

"I'm good with that," he murmured.

"So will you stay for supper?" Zack asked. Kaine glanced at him in surprise, but nodded.

Over the dinner table, Zack, Cloud and Kaine exchanged stories. They all decided that the funniest story was when Kaine was put under morphine and saw ninjas.

Kaine helped Zack with the dishes as Cloud cleaned the kitchen.

"So...hey, have your folks moved back yet?" Zack asked.

"Nope. I can't check back into the hospital unless I get into another accident..." Kaine replied, eyeing a kitchen knife.

"No."

"Just a joke."

"Do you have anyone you could stay with?"

Opportunity knocked. Kaine looked up at him and smiled cutely.

"No way..."

The brunette pouted.

"Please?!"

"Fine..."

"Yay!"

Cloud hid his displeasure and carried on, wrapping up leftover food.

"Shoot." Zack said. His hand slipped with a knife, causing it to stab him and cut open his finger. With the slightest smell of the blood, Cloud was right beside him. Zack hissed and sucked on his finger. Cloud put Zack's finger to his mouth, tasting his blood. Vlad was right, it tasted delicious. And Cloud hated it.

Zack politely pulled his finger away as Kaine stared with big eyes. Realizing the spectacle, Cloud went back to wrapping up the left over potatoes.

After the kitchen was clean, Cloud went home to shower and grab his pillow. Zack had set up a spare bedroom for Kaine.

"Here ya go, sorry if it's kind of musty, it hasn't been used since Mom left." Zack mumbled. Kaine grabbed his wrist gently and pulled him slowly on the bed. He pushed his lips to Zack's. The black haired boy looked surprised, but it was a sweet memory...of the hours they would spend just sleeping and making out in this room. Just like old times.

"Zack!" Cloud called. Zack jumped off Kaine a little too enthusiatically for the brunette. He straightened himself out and followed Zack downstairs from a distance. Zack gave Cloud a slight peck on the forehead.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I couldn't resist."

"It's no problem. It's in your nature, after all." Zack said. Kaine gave Cloud a confused looked, in which the blond grinned and shook his head.

"Well, it's late. Shall we head off to bed?"

Kaine and Cloud nodded.

After he was sure they were both in bed, Kaine snuck out of his room. He didn't want to be alone when Zack was so close to him. He opened the door to find it didn't squeak at all when swung on its hinges, which was a pleasant surprise and something to keep in mind for later. There was a nice open space right beside Zack. Kaine sneakily got into the warm bed and closed his eyes. A couple hours later, Zack woke up to Kaine, who was talking in his sleep. He decided to listen for anything..._juicy_.

"Zack, I have something...to tell you....my parents were killed in a crash after I was admitted into the hospital."

Zack gasped silently.

"Zack..." Cloud moaned sleepily, hitting him gently. Zack threaded his fingers through Cloud's.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to burden you..." Kaine continued. Zack kissed him gently on the cheek before turning back to Cloud.

Behind his back, Kaine opened his eyes and grinned.

_Mission accomplished? I think so._


	6. Sunday

**Hello~**

**It's been so long, but my laptop was broken. Here is the newest chapter! Also, I'm sad to announce that I will be putting Pulse on hiatus until further notice. I'm sorry! But a have a -Man fanfic (a _yaoi fanfic)_ coming to keep you amused while I work over this writer's block.**

**Well, without further ado, I present chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

Although Cloud did not like having Kaine in the house, he stayed polite and courteous. After all, the boy had lost his parents. But the blond decided to show his protectiveness of Zack, his love. Having Zack announce that he loved the blond came as a happy surprise, and to pay him back, Zack woke up with Cloud's light figure on top of him, peacefully sleeping.

Zack smiled, observing every feature of Cloud's perfect face with his "glass navy" eyes. Soon enough, Cloud opened his "scarred" eyes slowly, cringing at the light that invaded, but illuminated his features so perfectly.

The blond smiled back at Zack, crawling closer to his face until their noses touched.

"Good morning." Zack said, kissing Cloud's nose. Cloud kissed Zack on the lips very briefly.

"Good morning," he said back. He glanced over to see the side where Kaine had slept was empty. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Cloud focused back on Zack.

"Hold on, I want to give you something." Zack said, sitting up. Cloud sat up on top of him.

Without a word, the black haired boy lifted a knife and swiftly cut his finger, cringing at the sting. Blood ebbed slowly as Cloud watched intently. A bloody finger was held up in his face.

"Here ya go." Zack said, smiling. Cloud thanked the gods for another taste of Zack's blood. It was _heavenly_. The blood had such a color and aroma to it that no vampire in a thirsty state of mind could resist.

Cloud smiled, politely taking his finger and putting it to his mouth. As soon as the blood touched Cloud's lips, it was pure euphoria. He siphoned blood so carefully as not to hurt Zack or accidently release his venom into Zack's body.

Something dreadful suddenly hit the blond-

What if Vlad could smell the blood?

Gasping, Cloud shoved the finger away to Zack's surprise.

"Cloud?" Zack asked.

"Vlad, it's Vlad. He might be able to smell your blood. And let me tell you, your blood is irresistable." Cloud said hurriedly. He covered up Zack's cut with his shaking hands. Zack put his hands over the blond's, who looked at him through tormented eyes, the "scars" reflecting so clearly.

"Calm down. I'll go wash it off with water." Zack said, getting up. Cloud scrambled under the covers like a child hiding from a monster. Zack scrubbed the wound with soap and water and, hopefully to confuse Vlad's nose, sprayed perfume over the cut and on the bandaid. It worked on Cloud, as his advanced sense of smell picked up the perfume. It was sickeningly overpowering, forcing Cloud to cover his nose.

"Okay, so it works." Zack said proudly. Cloud nodded, still grimacing at the overpowering smell. Zack sat on the edge of the bed, looking into Cloud's blue eyes. He smiled and moved closer to the vampire, stroking his blond hair. Cloud grinned, moving closer and resting his head on Zack's shoulder. He put his slightly trembling hands on Zack's knee. Zack put his free hand over Cloud's and continued stroking through his hair. He kissed Cloud's cold forehead.

"So it's Sunday, kiddo...anything you wanna do?" Zack asked.

"Hmm...Sunday is a day of truce, so Vlad can't do anything to me." Cloud replied. He looked at the black haired boy thoughfully. "I'm kind of hungry..."

"Oooh! I know! We'll make COOKIES!" Zack said. Cloud's blue eyes lit up. All worry faded off his face, replaced by childish enthusiasum.

From downstairs a knock came at the door. Zack rose to answer it, but Cloud's hand stopped him.

"Cloud?"

"It's him."

"Helloo~" a velvet voice called out from downstairs. "I know you're here, Zack Fair. Perfume can't confuse my nose."

Cloud's eyes grew in fear. Swiftly, Vlad moved throughout the house, gliding up the stairs effortlessly to where Zack and the vampire sat, frozen.

Vlad was work of art, second to none. He had a perfect face, as if it was chiseled out of marble. He had scarlet eyes, which showed no menace to Zack. They smiled genuinely, help Zack relaxed only slightly, still keeping his guard up. Vlad frowned.

"Now, now...today is Sunday, our coven's holy day." Vlad said, easing some of the tension. Cloud looked pained by the other vampire's presence.

"Why are you here?" Cloud demanded, although his fear gave him away in his voice.

"Just to inform Zack about what he's getting himself into..." Vlad replied, grinning. A wolfish leer flickered in his scarlet eyes as they shifted over to look at Zack. Vlad stepped forward and tapped two fingers to Zack's forehead.

"...There. I've implanted Cloud's memories of the last 300 years...you may view it whenever you want." Vlad said, gliding away from the two, down the hall, and very audibly out the door.

Zack was torn by two choices: censoring Cloud's potentially gruesome memories or recieving the warning he was given.

"Cloud...what do you want me to do?"

The blond looked at him, his face unreadable.

"You can look at them if you want." Cloud said in a small voice. It was like showing a scar from a traumatic event. It was something that would never go away. Zack wrapped his arms around the blond, kissing his forehead.

"Okay, I'm going to." Zack concentrated on the information newly implanted in his mind. He flew back to a simpler time.

The Cloud here seemed healthier, more vibrant, happier...


	7. The First Scar

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is the newest chapter of my story. I noticed most of you were eager to take a look into Cloud's LONG past, so I hope this first bit is satisfactory.**

**Also to fans of Pulse, please note it's on hiatus until further notice. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. **

**Warning: Guys kissing and Aerith having her throat ripped out. Ouch.**

**xD **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Cloud's earliest memory flashed to him staring at the sky. The memories were so vivid, it was like Zack was looking through Cloud's eyes.

Then, a black haired boy, around 16 appeared in Cloud's range of vision. Cloud smiled.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I want to show you something, Cloud. Come with me?" Vlad said. Cloud rose and followed the boy to a delapitated shack near a flowing river. Inside the shack were lit candles and a ouija board. Cloud looked at it in slight horror.

"Vlad, that's witchcraft!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Exactly." Vlad replied. He grabbed Cloud's wrist, forcing him to sit.

"We can't do it. Remember what happened to Eric?"

"What, being burned at the stake? That doesn't scare me. Come on, just a few questions?"

Cloud grumbled. "Fine. Let's get this over with." He placed his fingertips lightly on the planchette.

"Is anyone here?" Vlad asked. The planchette shifted to YES.

"Alright, who?" Cloud asked. The planchette lurched and spelled out MADELINE BLACK.

"Let's take turns. When did you die?" Vlad said.

The planchette moved among the numbers on the ouija board, spelling out 1650.

"Did anyone kill you?"

YES.

"Who killed you?"

YOU DID. YOU ARE A VAMP-

Vlad gasped. His eyes filled with rage as he smacked the planchette away. Cloud flinched, rising slowly. He spun on his heels, darting for the field. Vlad gave chase, but Cloud was too fast for the vampire to catch up. He growled as the blond disappeared out of sight.

The whole experience had Cloud shaken. Before bed, he prayed to God and used a rosary. He had never felt the need to pray before, but the idea of a vampire frightened him. The situation was worsened by a loud thunderstorm that brewed in the afternoon. Suddenly, a creaking noise awoke Cloud. His blue eyes shifted for whatever could explain for the sound. Another sound echoed through the halls.

"Cloud..." a voice cooed. Cloud turned to see Vlad resting on top of him. The blond yelped. He was suddenly silenced by Vlad's lips, colliding awkwardly with his own. The blond pushed him away.

"What are you doing here, Vlad?!" he asked.

"I came here to apologize. I didn't mean to scare you."

"But are you really a vampire?"

Vlad's scarlet eyes surveyed him curiously. "Yes, I am," he replied, his fangs flashing as he spoke. Cloud anxiously shifted under the black haired boy. He had to get away, or else. Cloud unconciously exposed his neck as he moved away from the vampire. Vlad looked at the blond's neck hungrily. His arms snapped into place, locking Cloud's arms by his side. The blond flailed panickingly, trying to break the vampire's death grip on his arms. Vlad moved dangerously close to his neck, making Cloud freeze. He brushed his lips across Cloud's skin.

"You know...I haven't fed in a while...congratulations." Vlad said in a dangerous tone.

"Congratulat-" Cloud tried to ask. Two sharp fangs sunk into his neck, making him yell. Something began its course through Cloud's bloodstream, the vampire's venom. Vlad got off of Cloud, watching. Waiting.

Cloud was just about to jump out of his bed when dizziness knocked him down. His body temperature rose to that of a killer fever. He broke into a cold sweat, having everything in his body explode into pain. Vlad smirked.

"Does it hurt?" he asked in his seductive voice. Cloud couldn't even answer. His throat was paralyzed. Seeming satified by his "work", Vlad floated out of Cloud's room.

Cloud dug his nails into his bed, crying out in pain with every wave of pain that coursed through him. He wavered between this world and what seemed like the next. Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Cloud? It's Aerith. Can I come in?" a girl's voice timidly asked.

Cloud mustered out his loudest reply. The brunette opened the door and waltzed in.

"Cloud? Where are you?" she asked.

"H-here!" Cloud cried out through his burning throat. Aerith stepped into his bedroom. Her smile faded when she saw the blond grimacing in pain.

"Oh my...Cloud, what's wrong?"

Cloud's throat was paralyzed again. His vision was growing blurrier. Behind Aerith, he swore he could see the figures of his parents beckoning to him. They faded away but were replaced by horrific visions. He screamed as visions of corpses flashed through his mind. He flashed back to see Aerith with a horrified look on her face.

"Your eyes! They're black!" she said in a frightened voice. Finding the strength to stand, Cloud stumbled over to the mirror. True enough, his eyes were inky black. He watched in horror as blood dripped down his cheeks.

The visions returned. Cloud was forced to watch gruesome murders play out in his head, staring into the lifeless eyes of the victims. Suddenly, he realized these weren't random pictures his brain had conjured up. They were Vlad's memories. He fell to the floor as his knees buckled. Aerith ran over to him.

A terrible urge arose in Cloud. His nose suddenly picked up a foreign scent, and it was coming from the girl. Hungrily and without warning, the blond pounced on the girl, pinning her to the floor. She yelped as Cloud locked her arms with the same grips Vlad used on him. Aerith screamed and struggled wildly. Unable to stop himself, Cloud bit into her neck, tearing out her throat. As soon as her blood ran over his tongue, he realized what he had done and vomited her blood back up before collapsing on the floor. Zack watched as the light disappeared from Cloud's inky black eyes.

The first scar.


	8. A Price

**Warnings: Language and typos.**

**Author notes at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Cloud woke up, he wasn't in his house. It looked like he was in a cave lair of some sort. He wasn't afraid, but more curious of where he was. Suddenly small footsteps sounded in the room. Cloud try to pinpoint the location of the noise but was paralyzed.

"Tifa! Tifa! He's awake!" a childish female's voice exclaimed.

"Oh, thank goodness," an older female's voice said. The body that owned the voice was a busty vampire. She had long black hair and sharp yet kind brown eyes. She kneeled by Cloud and tapped seven points on his chest. The numb feeling lifted off of him and he sprung to life. Tifa restrained him slightly.

"Don't move just yet...you're still recovering from rigor mortis. I just released your pressure points."

Cloud looked utterly lost. Tifa sighed. "In layman's terms, we found you dead and you were reborn as a vampire. I released you from some of your paralysis so moving around will be alot easier."

The blond ran it through his head and understood. "Vlad..."

"HE bit you?! That dirty bastard..." Tifa hissed through clenched teeth, fangs bared. She regained her composure and gave Cloud a look of sympathy. "He's a rogue of our coven. Every hundred years or so he moves around and turns innocent people into undead creatures. He robbed you of a normal life."

Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. His closest friend had turned him into what he had feared most.

"But that doesn't mean you can't have a somewhat normal life...join our coven. You'll die out there without one." Tifa said.

Cloud didn't reply.

"If you like, you can stay here and make up your mind. We're not going to force you to do anything. Yuffie, please take him to the guest room."

"Yes, ma'am!" a spunky vampire's voice replied. She fell from the ceiling and landed perfectly on her feet.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, at your service! Now, let me take you to your room, young sir!" She grabbed Cloud's arm and yanked him to his feet. His legs were stiff and hard to move around. After much trying to loosen the blond's legs, they finally arrived at the guest room.

"Now, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Cloud nodded. "Thank you."

Now that he was alone, he had time to think. He was overwhelmed with a sort of grief. He trusted in Vlad, and this was a knife in the back.

He was distracted by a delicious smell wafting through the air. Being incredibly hungry, he left his room and tracked down the scent. Not paying attention to what his prize was, he stalked back to his room with it.

"Put me down!"

A sharp pain in his hand caused the blond to drop his prize. It was a young man, with white hair and violet eyes. In his hand he held a silver cross, holding it up towards the vampire.

"You damned vampires are all the same! As soon as you smell something tasty you go after it."

Cloud was very surprised. "Um...I'm sorry...but I'm just feeling really hungry, that's all."

"Well, that's expected of you, you are new and everything. So...?"

"So...what?"

"How did you get indicted?"

"Your rogue vampire bit me."

"Vlad?! Are you serious? Wow, you must have a will of steel to survive his venom. It's hallucinogenic, after all."

Cloud smiled grimly. "I know."

"Oh, how rude of me...my name is Kei."

"I'm Cloud."

"Nice to meet you, Cloud." Kei smiled.

Cloud smiled back, but couldn't ignore how raw his throat felt.

"Um, is there a well around here? My throat is burning."

"There's not a well that could quench your throat. It's blood you need."

"Blood?" Cloud looked dismayed. As he demonstrated before, Kei didn't seem like the person who willingly gave up his blood anymore.

"Yes, blood. And I'm the only living thing with blood still in it. And my blood is pretty damn delicious."

"Don't brag, my mouth is watering."

"I'll let you have some of mine...for a price."

Cloud's eyes widened slightly. For what price, he wondered.

"What are you asking for, Kei?"

The white haired boy smirked. "When a human gets bitten by a vampire of his own free will, a blood contract is formed between them. As for the contents of the contract, I'll think them up later. Do you want to make a deal with me?"

"What's the worst that could happen? I'm already dead."

Kei laughed. "I like the way you think."

He bared his neck. Cloud was just about to bite him when he noticed the silver cross still hanging from his neck. He gingerly pulled off the necklace, hissing as the purified metal burned his skin. His fangs brushed against Kei's neck, making chills run down both of their spines. Then he sunk in his fangs.

Kei gasped. His breath quickened as blood seeped out of his neck. The burning sensation in Cloud's throat subsided. He sighed in relief.

"Ah...Cloud, stop."

The blond was too busy siphoning blood from Kei's neck.

"Cloud, please stop! G-Goddamnit, you're hurting me!"

Kei forcefully pushed Cloud away from him. He cried out in pain as two fangs were yanked out of his neck. He covered the wound with his hand.

"You may be new, but you have quite a sting."

"Kei, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's an occupational hazard. But I've been through worse."

"Kei..."

"Nevermind, I don't want to talk about it."

Tifa opened the door. "What's going on in here?" Her eyes rested on the vampire. "Kei, you're excused."

The human boy got up and left.

"I'm sorry..." Cloud kept his head low.

"You're okay as long as you didn't attack him."

"I almost did...but he let me have a drink of his blood."

"Well that's his job. He gives thirsty or hungry vampires blood when they need it. Although..."

"Hm?"

"Less vampires have been coming to him after he was violently and sexually assaulted by a vampire. Of course, we caught and killed the offender, but Kei didn't really recover. His hair turned from black to white overnight and he fell into severe depression. We've just coaxed him back to his old self, so please be careful with him."

Cloud nodded. "Of course."

Tifa smiled. "Well, it's getting late. I'm retiring to my room. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

"Cloud?"

"Kei? Come in.

"It's really late, why aren't you in bed?"

"It's a long story..."

"Well, give me the short version."

"I wanted to see you."

Cloud was surprised by this. He sat up in his bed. Looking at Kei, he saw the white haired boy had a bloodied bandage on his neck.

"What did Tifa tell you?"

"Um..."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Yes."

Kei frowned. "She told you about the incident a while ago, right?"

Cloud nodded, assuming they were the same stories. Kei sighed and sat on the edge of Cloud's bed.

"I don't mind that you know, it's just...painful."

"I know what it's like to be betrayed by someone you trusted..."

Kei nodded. After a brief period of silence, he took off his shirt. On his body were jagged scars, reaching across his body like tree limbs. They ranged from deep gashes to small scratches.

"That's the price I had to pay for my foolishness. What price did you have to pay?"

Cloud was silent.

"Answer me!"

The blond looked up at him. "My life was taken away from me. That's the price I had to pay."

* * *

**Yatta!**

**After several months of laziness and other commitments, I have finally produced chapter eight for you guys!**

**Now I hope this was satisfactory reading and I'm so sorry about the long wait. Please leave some feedback on the way out. :]**

**Thank you so much for reading~!**


	9. Better Off Dead

**Hello! Long time, no talk.**

**I would like to thank everyone of you for your patience. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Also, a new chapter of Grief is in its final stages, so stay tuned!**

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

Kei seemed stunned by Cloud's answer. His violet eyes softened as he surveyed the vampire. He stared curiously into Cloud's blue eyes.

"...What is it?" Cloud asked, embarrassed.

"I didn't notice it before, but you have the most interesting blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Interesting?"

"Yes. Most vampires I've seen have dull eyes. But yours stand out. They're like a sad night sky."

Cloud pondered this. "Sad, eh?"

"Like the gods after watching humans slaughter each other in savage war. I see dark blue flakes in your eyes, and they look like scars."

"So, let's call my eye color 'a scarred sky'. But your eyes are unique, too. It's not everyday when you see someone with eyes such as yours."

Kei laughed. "Violet eyes have been a trait in my family since time began. We consider it a brand, though."

"A brand?"

"Yes. For centuries, my family has served several vampire covens, acting as walking bloodbanks. Our purple eyes mark us as 'precious cargo'. Thus, we were targets for rival covens."

Cloud glanced at the biggest scar on Kei's chest. "Were you attacked by a vampire from a rival coven?"

Kei nodded, a pained expression on his face. He put his shirt back on.

Suddenly, someone burst into Cloud's room. The stranger was tall and muscular, with long silver hair and sharp green eyes. "Kei!"

Kei sighed. "Hello, Sephiroth."

"I'm glad I found you. I just got back from a mission and I'm really thirst-" Sephiroth stopped and scanned over Cloud. "Who's this?"

"Sephiroth, this is Cloud. He's our new addition." Kei replied.

Sephiroth looked over Cloud again, making the blond flustered. "So he was the one bitten by Vlad, huh? I was imagining a tougher looking one."

"It's no small feat to survive Vlad's venom, Sephiroth. Plus, you were once in his position. Can't you feel a bit of compassion for him?"

The silver haired vampire sneered at Cloud. "Anyways, Kei, I'm parched from that last mission."

"Ah. Yes, of course. Good night, Cloud."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Cloud." Sephiroth said.

"And you too. Good night." Cloud replied. He searched, but he couldn't find any integrity in Sephiroth's wolfish eyes that supported his last sentence. He and Kei stepped out the door. Sighing, Cloud blew out the candle that flickered on a desk and fell asleep.

In the morning, he was awoken by a painful burning sensation and the smell of burnt flesh. Suddenly realizing it was coming from him, Cloud propelled himself out of bed, away from the light. He stumbled out of the room, hissing and rubbing the spot on his leg that had been badly burned. Feeling the sensation of being watched a few minutes later, he glanced over his shoulder to see Tifa looming over him.

"It seems that you have little tolerance of sunlight. Oh dear..." she mused.

"Tolerance? I didn't know vampires could tolerate sunlight at all."

"Oh, those are ancient vampires. We, the more modern vampires, built up a resistance to the sun. Since Vlad was the one who bit you, you should have some resistance, but I see that's not the case."

"Well, what should I do?"

"You'll have to relocate somewhere else. I know of a little village near the Nibel mountains where there is no sun most of the time. You'd do well there."

Cloud nodded. "Alright."

Tifa grinned. "So does this mean you've joined our coven?"

"I...guess so."

She clapped her hands together. "Hooray! Now, don't worry, there's no initiation you have to go through. Being turned into a vampire was an intiation in itself."

"That's a relief." Cloud replied grimly.

"As for moving to Nibelheim, a few other vampires and a human are embarking on a pilgrimage tonight."

"A human? Who?"

"Kei."

Cloud's eyes lit up. "I understand. I'll leave tonight." He thanked her quickly before running up the stairs to find Kei.

Calling out his name, he burst into the human's room.

Kei's room seemed to be empty. The curtains were drawn, making it impossible to see in the dark. Admitting defeat, Cloud turned around to leave.

"Cloud?" a voice called out.

"Kei! Where are you?" The vampire replied.

"I'm in my bed. I can't move."

Carefully navigating Kei's room, Cloud searched for the bed in the dark. Suddenly, a candle lit up. He followed the light to where Kei was.

"Hello." Kei greeted the vampire.

"Are you feeling alright?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. It's nothing, I'm just feeling a bit ill."

"That's a lie," a female voice said. It was Yuffie.

"It's none of your business, Yuffie." Kei hissed.

"We're apart of the same coven. It is my business. It was Sephiroth, wasn't it?"

Kei didn't reply. Yuffie sighed.

"Kei, you know that you have to say stop, even to the mighty Sephiroth."

"I know, but he just throws such awful fits when he doesn't get his way...it's not worth dealing with, as he takes my blood when I'm asleep anyways."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore. Tonight, you're embarking on a pilgrimage to Nibelhiem. Cloud, I believe you're going with him as well."

Kei's eyes widened in surprise. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at Cloud. The vampire smiled back.

* * *

At nightfall, the group heading to Nibelheim donned black cloaks bearing the coven's crest. It was the job of the vampires to keep Kei safe the whole journey. That meant permission to kill, but only if necessary. They would be escorted by Sephiroth. Tifa found it rather odd that Sephiroth would request such a menial task, but it did not bother her much.

Sephiroth's presence made both Cloud and Kei nervous. Cloud made sure to stay between the human and Sephiroth. It seemed obvious that Sephiroth could sense their anxiousness.

Suddenly he stopped. The group stopped with him. He was tracking a scent. He suddenly realized what it was.

"Shit! Enemy coven!" a vampire yelled as another one tackled him to the ground. He was violently butchered by his attacker, who went to join a group of vampires standing in front of them. One of them was Vlad.

Cloud felt a shiver run up and down his spine. Unable to move his legs, he pushed Kei into Sephiroth's direction. "Sephiroth, you need to take Kei back to the coven."

"Cloud!" Kei exclaimed, realizing what he meant to do. Cloud grabbed the handle of his sword.

Sephiroth ignored Cloud's request. Instead, he walked over and joined Vlad and his group. Kei and Cloud gasped in shock.

"Sephiroth...you..." Kei studdered. Said vampire snorted.

"Huh. Did you really think I'd stay with such a low-level coven for long? Pathetic."

"Kei. Run." Cloud hissed into his ears. The white haired human turned on his heels, sprinting towards the woods they had just travelled through. Two vampires shifted to go after him. Cloud bared his fangs. Vlad looked at him, amusement on his face.

"Go ahead. I doubt you have the courage to kill anything," he taunted.

Cloud flinched. His thoughts went back to the human who was running for his life behind him. Protect him, at all costs.

_"Kill," _a voice hissed inside Cloud's head. He simply closed his eyes and tucked away his human side, letting his body guide him as he brutally fought Vlad's vampires. He could feel his fangs ripping through flesh, and the taste of blood on his mouth. His human side surfaced suddenly when he heard Kei's voice calling his name. Then everything went black.

* * *

When Cloud woke up again, he was covered in blood, lying on the ground. Littered all around him were the corpses of vampires that had been brutally killed.

_"Dear God...what happened?" _he asked himself, a sickening feeling rising in his stomach. Without warning, he coughed up the blood he had taken from the dead vampires.

"Cloud...?" A weak voice called for him. Cloud froze in horror when he realized who the voice belonged to.

"Kei!" he located where the voice was coming from to find Kei lying on the ground, injured. In his hand was a silver cross, which Cloud assumed he used to defend himself.

Cloud kneeled beside him. The human shifted away from him.

"Kei...you're hurt..."

"Don't you dare touch me," the human hissed. Cloud could tell that Kei had lost alot of blood.

"But...you're dying, aren't you?"

Kei turned his head away from him. "Looks that way."

"Don't let this be the end, please...I-I can save you."

The human's violet eyes widened in horror. "I'd rather die than become a vampire."

Cloud was cut by the sharpness of Kei's words. Cloud moved closer to him. The human winced as he tried to move away.

"What are you doing? Don't you dare!"

Cloud was just about to bite Kei's neck when he suddenly felt a severe burning sensation on his skin. Crying out, he looked to see Kei pushing the silver cross into his skin. When Cloud retreated, the human slumped over, fighting to stay concious. He suddenly stopped breathing as his eyes died.

Cloud, realizing what had just happened, yelled out in frustration and anguish. He passed out from exhaustion and guilt while he mourned over Kei's cold body.

In the morning, he heard voices mumbling around him, but they all sounded fuzzy to him.

"...No survivors." A voice hissed.

"The human's dead too. Do you think this is Vlad's doing?" An older voice asked.

"Who else would do such a thing?"

"Right. Well, it doesn't look like there are any survivors..."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." A female voice cautioned.

"Eh? Why do you say that?"

"Look over at the vampire by the human...his soul is still there. Barely, but he's alive."

"He must've been on the pilgrimage. Well, let's take him with us."

Cloud was silent as he was hoisted onto someone's back.

"Tifa'll be upset that only one vampire survived..." his carrier murmured.

A tear slid down Cloud's face. He had survived, but he felt he would be better off dead.


End file.
